fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 251
The Right To Love is the 251st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Due to the recent events with the Magic Council and Grimoire Heart, Makarov announces the suspension of the current S-Class Trial, much to the candidate's annoyance. Meanwhile, Cana finally summons the courage to tell the truth to Gildarts and Gildarts accepts her as his daughter, asking for the right to love her. Elsewhere, a large black being approaches the Fairy's island. Synopsis Due to the recent events, Makarov announces that he is going to suspend the S-Class trial. Naturally, the candidates (Gajeel included) are not too pleased with the announcement. Mirajane tries to reason with them and states that since the Magic Council members snuck in and Grimore Heart interfered, they have no choice. Gajeel berates Levy for agreeing, though Pantherlily wonders why he is so upset since he wasn't a candidate. Gray is upset as well while Juvia tries to calm him down. However, Natsu refuses to accept the master's decision and states the he will continue anyway and become the only S-Class Mage. Seeing no way to discourage Natsu, Makarov agrees and says that if Natsu can defeat him, he can become an S-Class Mage. Natsu agrees but is quickly knocked out by Makarov's Titan Magic. Elsewhere, Laxus is pinching Lisanna's cheeks, wondering whether she is the real one. Lisanna tells him that she is while the members of the Thunder God Tribe sit around the two, happy to be reunited with Laxus. Several feet away, Wendy is watching the group asking Charle if she should greet the group, wondering what Laxus is really like. Erza then appears and tells her that Laxus is strange but is not really a bad guy. Hearing this, Wendy decides to greet him. Elsewhere, Lucy and Cana are taking a bath, trying to heal themselves with herbs. Lucy asks Cana if her right hand is alright and Cana shows her her hand, saying that she is no longer able to use Fairy Glitter. Cana then apologizes to Lucy for her betrayal during the trial but Lucy shrugs it off. Meanwhile, Gildarts, Natsu and Happy are fishing, talking about trivial stuff. As Natsu finally manages to catch a fish, Lucy and Cana arrive. Lucy says that Cana wants to talk to Gildarts and drags Natsu and Happy away. With the three gone, Gildarts asks Cana what is wrong, having seen her sad face. She explains that she came to Fairy Tail to find her father, who Gildarts realizes must have been a part of the guild. Cana then tells him point blank that HE is her father. Fairy Tail's strongest Mage is utterly flabbergasted and begins to wonder whose kid she is, listing all the girls he has been with, much to Cana's surprise. Having said what she wanted to say, Cana turns to leave, saying that she is not expecting Gildart's to be part of her family and that they can return to the way they were. However, Gildarts approaches her and hugs her, realizing that her mother is Cornelia, the only woman that he really loved and the only one he married. Gildarts then explains that he left 18 years ago but never knew that he had a kid. Cana says it's not his fault since she kept it from him. He expresses his sadness about having a child so close but not realizing it but Cana tries to cheer him up, saying that she is glad to have meet him, calling him father. Hearing this, Gildarts hugs his daughter even tighter, saying that she doesn't need to be sad anymore and that they can do things together. Cana comments that that would be annoying but Gildarts continues to hug her, asking for the right to love her. While the two stand in each other's arms, Lucy, Natsu and Happy watch from afar, Lucy thinking about her own father. Meanwhile, Zeref watches as a large black being approaches the Fairy's island. Characters in Order of Appearance Magic, Spells and Abilities Used Magic used * Navigation